


House Hunting

by vlaplomb



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, House Hunting, Kym did not, Will grew up rich, closet time, married kywi, simp!Will, the realtor remains undescribed so just picture the Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlaplomb/pseuds/vlaplomb
Summary: Newly married, Kym and Will spend a long day searching for the perfect house for them.
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livbean/gifts).



> Liv asked me if I'd write this because I wrote about Kym and Will living in the 'burbs in my last crack fic
> 
> But this is not crack for once, it's actually very fluffy
> 
> Liv and I have tarnished it with our comments in the doc though ❤️ I'll never see it the same way. Enjoy ❤️

"And this last house is one I like to call the suburban dream."

Kym and Will both rolled their eyes in tandem, careful to avoid the realtor's line of sight through the rearview mirror. Slumping against Will's shoulder, Kym took a sip from her water bottle, clearly exhausted from their day of house hunting. He smiled at the gentle weight of her against his side, glad that they could sit together in the back seat.

Initially, he had refused the realtor's offer to ride shotgun in favor of sitting in the back next to Kym, but she had then jumped on the opportunity to sit up front. The next time they had gotten in the car, however, Kym had decided that sitting with Will in the back would be "more fun" - though he had to inform her that it would be inappropriate to make out behind the realtor while he was driving. They settled for holding hands instead as they drove from house to house...four, to be exact. None of them had been right.

Will had the distinct feeling that this "suburban dream" would be no different.

"And why is that?" Kym asked the realtor in an almost patronizing tone. Removing his hand from hers, Will smacked the back of her hand lightly. She grinned back, unfazed.

"The classic white siding and grey shutters make it fit into the neighborhood nicely, and the inside is perfectly laid out for a family - not too large for a couple, not too small for a family with children. It's a ranch style as well, so you don't have to worry about falling down the stairs!"

"Isn't that good to hear, _William?_ " Kym replied, glancing between her disgruntled husband and the realtor. "He has a bit of an issue with stairs."

Will nodded, recalling the one time that he and Kym had gone to visit his mom and he'd ended up with stitches from being pushed down the staircase at his childhood home by Kym. Perhaps it was more of a problem for _her,_ but he wasn't about to argue her on that.

They stepped out of the car, examining the house's curb appeal with a careful eye as they did so. Will nodded in approval. The plain exterior was pleasant, nothing outlandish or showy. There were several flower beds, well-kept even though the house was on the market, and though neither he nor Kym had much experience with gardening, he could envision them having a bit of fun with learning together. Still, he cringed, already feeling Kym tugging at his elbow to pull his ear down to her level for some snarky comment. He turned to see her twinkling eyes, like two freshly minted pennies waiting to be spent - or waiting to annoy him.

"This house is paler than you."

Will sighed, slapping his palm to his forehead. "You're paler than me."

"My point is," Kym said with a huff, straightening, "it's boring."

"You haven't even seen the inside yet!"

"It gives off boring vibes." Kym threw the realtor, seemingly in his own world, an accusatory glare. "We are anything but."

"It's not the end of the world." Will looped his arm through hers. "One more, and then we can go, okay? Let's give this one a fair chance."

Kym nodded, plastering on a fake smile for the realtor. "If we end up with this house, mark my words I will be painting it," she said under her breath. Then, she turned back toward the realtor. "Show us the way, good sir!"

Will sighed, almost feeling sympathy toward the realtor that he had to deal with the two of them. Still, the realtor grinned brightly, opening the front door for the newlyweds. Will had to wonder if the man was able to fake a smile as easily as his dear Kym. He'd remember to leave a tip.

"Do people leave tips for realtors? I've never really bought a house before," Will whispered to his side, not taking his eyes off the cream wall that greeted them upon entering. Hearing no reply, Will glanced down.

No Kym.

Oh, no, he had lost Kym.

"Hot damn! Check out this kitchen, Will!"

Will sighed, following the sound of her voice into the next room. Of course she had already run ahead. No matter how tired she was, she could always muster up the energy of the bunny in the battery commercial if something struck her fancy. However, how a _kitchen_ had piqued her interest, Will had no idea. "Watch your language. Now, what is it?"

"You're no fun, Willame. I'm not your daughter. Besides, you curse too!" Kym turned away from running a hand along the granite countertop to wink at the unsuspecting realtor. "He only curses for me."

"Yeah, more like _about_ you doing dumb shit."

"See!" Kym said gleefully. "It gets worse as the day wanes."

Will ignored her. "So what excited you so much about the kitchen?" He glanced around, eyeing the shining black appliances and dark cabinets matching the wood of the door and the flooring.

"It's the biggest kitchen I've ever seen!" Kym flopped back against the island, leaning on it in a fashion that made Will half want to cringe at her lack of decorum and otherwise want to fawn over her cuteness. "I know how much you love to cook, Will. You'll have plenty of room to work! And I can watch you from here." She patted a barstool affectionately.

"That's kind of a sad existence," Will joked.

"Well, I _could_ cook. There is a microwave, you see-"

"No thanks."

Will examined the kitchen, not quite sharing Kym's enthusiasm yet. While he thought the kitchen was quite nice, he didn't see it in the same light of grandeur that Kym had - he had seen kitchens far bigger than this in his days. But when he thought of how Kym looked so eager to use this kitchen - and not just use it, but use it with _him_ \- he found himself growing the same fondness of it.

"Kym, I think-"

"She's already gone," the realtor said with a sigh.

"Kym!" Will yelled, not nearly as concerned as he had been previously.

"In here!"

Once again, he followed her voice, the hopeless realtor trailing behind. As he walked toward her, he glanced into the dining room, the sitting room, a bedroom - there was so much Kym had just flown right past. The more he looked, the more he began to insert them into the home.

Or, rather, Kym.

Kym perched on the sofa reading a paperback, leg dangling over the arm and swinging absently. Kym praising his cooking up and down as she completed the paperwork at the table that he had bribed her to do with food. Kym brushing her teeth, balancing on her toes as she peered into the mirror. Kym tucking a child into bed.

He facepalmed. Not the imaginary children again. Chalking up his visions of a happy life in the house to hallucinations resulting from his lack of sleep, he strolled into a room towards the end of the hallway to find the real Kym standing happily near the center of a medium-sized room next to a billiard table.

"This room is so cute!" Kym exclaimed with more enthusiasm than Will had seen her wearing all day. She ran a hand over the drywall. "The yellow paint is nice. I don't even think I would paint over it."

Nodding in half-agreement, Will strolled around the perimeter of the room. No cracks in the molding, no gaps at the meeting of the floor and the walls, and the carpet looked to be fairly new. This was likely the room in the best shape thus far.

Kym spun around, crossbody purse swinging out to whack Will in the torso. "This could be a room for the baby!"

"What baby?"

The realtor raised an eyebrow at Kym, who was now blushing slightly. "There's no baby! I'm just saying...you know...if we were to have a baby…"

"We will," Will said, leaning an elbow on Kym's shoulder teasingly.

She shoved him off. "Anyway, this would make for a great nursery. What's that table, though?"

"That's a pool table," the realtor piped up. "This is actually a billiards room."

"Sorry, I don't speak rich," Kym said, waving a hand. "Isn't that kind of odd to find in a random ranch in the suburbs, though?"

"The previous owners may have just really enjoyed playing pool." The realtor ran a hand along the oak veneer. "You wouldn't have to keep it as a pool room necessarily."

"Let's sell the table for money for something else," Kym proposed, turning toward Will with an excited gleam in her eyes that made him uneasy.

"For what?"

"A watermelon crisper."

Will facepalmed for the umpteenth time that day. "We can keep watermelon in the fridge like normal people."

"Not with my rate of consumption, Willame. We've been living out of a mini fridge in a hotel room ever since we got married - you have no concept of my watermelon eating habits yet."

The realtor glanced sympathetically towards Will, leading them out of the room. "Let's take a look around the rest of the house."

As they meandered in and out of various rooms, Will found that this house was very much what he and Kym were looking for - and was he ever relieved. Not that he disliked wandering around and exploring current listings with Kym and their trusty realtor, but he was ready for the process to be over. Kym, however, was slightly unreadable. One second, she would be excitedly pointing out features of the house, and the next she would be back to complaining like she had about the blank exterior.

Her ambiguity ended the second she disappeared once again. Will didn't even bother calling out to her, glancing around the bedroom they had been admiring. The realtor stepped into the threshold of the room, half out of the room. "Well, I think that's it for this house," he said blithely.

A hand wrapped around Will's wrist, dragging him into a closet. As he whipped around to face Kym, she pulled the door to. A sliver of light cut through their hiding place, illuminating just a smidge of her face.

"Doesn't this feel familiar?" she hummed.

Will narrowed his eyes, only blushing slightly at the memory of their close quarters amidst Soleil investigations. Hiding in closets was just one of the pastimes the couple shared. "Why are we here?" he hissed back at her, crossing his arms. She softened her teasing gaze, making him realize his firm stance. He dropped a hand from the crook of his elbow, reaching to brush a strand of hair from her face.

"I want to know what you think, without the realtor listening for once."

Will inhaled slightly, biting his lip. He truly had no idea what conclusion Kym had come to, so he didn't know how to answer - he didn't want to sway her, and intended to agree with whatever she thought. She looked up at him expectantly, and his heart fluttered.

"Kym, I think…" he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I think I like it."

"Like it...or _love_ it?"

He furrowed his brow, shuffling on his feet. The closet was small, but at least it wasn't packed with garments. "I could see us living here."

"Me too." Kym sighed, leaning against the wall. "Of course, there are things I would change-"

"Of course," Will said with a smile. She matched his grin. "So it's a bit of a fixer-upper in your mind."

"Well, so were you, and we turned out okay, didn't we?"

Will rolled his eyes. "So we did."

"Hey, where did you two go?" the realtor asked, searching for them in what sounded like the hallway outside.

Her eyes twinkled. "Should we tell him?"

"Where we are? Of course."

"No, stupid, I mean...that this is the place for us?"

"If you're sure."

"I am. Are you?"

He nodded. Kym placed a hand on the doorknob, ready to swing it open and reveal their hiding place. "Wait," Will whispered.

"Second thoughts?" Kym asked, turning toward him with a serious gaze.

Without answering her, Will cupped her cheek, his finger tracing her little mole, her "beauty mark," as he had dubbed it. Smiling, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"What was that for?" Kym wore an amused, slightly flustered smile.

Will linked his fingers with hers. "Just because I love you."

She leaned into his shoulder. "I love you too. Do we really need to go back out there?"

"I don't know about you, but I am pretty eager to start this new life together, and this is the first step." Will pried her exhausted form off of him, prodding her to open the door. "Besides, I feel kind of sorry for the realtor."

"You were always so thoughtful," Kym said, trailing a hand along his collar and righting it. "Too bad I'm not."

Will barely heard the realtor calling for them as Kym cradled his face in her hands, kissing him again in the closet of the house that was not yet theirs. Melting into his wife's embrace, Will realized happily that this would be his first memory in their house.

He could hardly wait to make more.

**Author's Note:**

> So there was simpery, what else is new 😌
> 
> I hope you enjoyed married Kywi as much as I enjoyed writing them ❤️ thank you for reading and thanks again Liv for the idea


End file.
